Alguns Cafés (Ou Manhãs Efêmeras)
by azedume
Summary: Manhãs aleatórias de casais aleatórios, com absurdos habituais. Casal atual: Pandora e Radamanthys.
1. Aldebaran e Mu

**Mais uma compilação de fanfics que não demora muito e eu deixo de lado.  
Em suma, manhãs aleatórias de casais aleatórios.**

* * *

**Bom Pai  
**_Aldebaran e Mu_

**C**hega de manhã, já acordei.  
Me procura com o olhar vago pelo templo. Estou com o avental, sujo, na oficina e espero. Ouço os passos em direção ao quarto e grito "aqui". Ele vem com seu sorriso habitual. Senta perto, deixo as ferramentas de lado e me viro. Estico o pescoço e recebo um beijo breve de lábios ásperos.

"_Trouxe café_"

Sorrio, levanto, limpo as mãos na bata e vamos juntos até a mesa rude no canto do cômodo. Café brasileiro, ele traz aos montes quando volta da terra natal. Não sei se gosto por ser de lá. Ou se é porque simplesmente veio do mesmo lugar que Aldebaran. Ou ainda se é porque ele quem prepara. Mas sei que gosto.

"_Está gostoso_" digo.

"_Você sempre diz que está_" ele rebate preparando uma fatia de pão com manteiga. "_Quer?_"

"_Não, obrigado_"

Não vamos conspirar contra o Grande Mestre, apesar de eu não conseguir tirar da cabeça que não é o mesmo homem que me criou e me ensinou sobre a revolução das estrelas, ou o rastro de pó que deixam quando evanescem. Não vamos contatar aliados, nem traçar planos sobre mapas do Santuário e arredores. E não vou ficar consertando armaduras enquanto ele lê um livro, induzido ao silêncio que imponho. Aldebaran pediu. Então não vamos fazer nada disso.

Ele diz que a cozinha está vazia e que Kiki precisa se alimentar direito, me atentando para uma negligência não-intencional minha. Disse que só penso nessa - como ele chama - operação suicida. E disse também que tenho que dormir mais e me alimentar. Então eu cedo.

Kiki ainda dorme. Esperamos. Deixamos um bilhete. O menino vasculharia telepaticamente toda a Grécia para nos encontrar, de qualquer modo.

O dia foi decidido intencionalmente, com a maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro em missões duvidosas, e os soldados rasos e Cavaleiros de Prata em treinamento intensivo, evitamos os olhares indesejados. Não por vergonha, mas por cautela. Antes o constrangimento das piadas - não que eu me importe - do que acusação de conspiração, ou mesmo a desconfiança. Nada pode pôr meus planos em risco, e Aldebaran respeita isso. Por isso esse dia, exatamente.

E, por isso, também, Rodório. Perto, para onde podemos ir e de onde podemos voltar com rapidez.

"_Está mais calado que o de costume. Eu pedi para vir comigo pra esfriar a cabeça..._"

"_Estou tentando_" minto.

"_Não mesmo_" ele ri.

Sorrio de volta. Vez ou outra cogito a hipótese de Aldebaran também saber ler mentes. Ao menos, a minha.

Ele escolhe as frutas e verduras mais suculentas e sadias sem muita análise - mais do que natural. Não que eu não saiba diferenciar uma maçã podre de uma madura e de uma ainda verde, mas Aldebaran faz isso parecer uma função extraordinária de suas habilidades táteis. Deve ter vivido muito tempo no campo. Seu corpo tem gosto de terra depois da chuva. Terra fértil, de onde bons frutos virão, sejam feitos, sejam filhos. Teria bons filhos, estivesse ele com uma mulher. Eu já lhe disse isso. E ele respondeu que já tem um bom filho.

Me pego sorrindo, observando-o voltar da quitanda com a bolsa que usa para carregar as compras de feira. Bege, surrada, parecendo uma extensão de seus braços, carregando tudo o que preciso - e tudo que nego. Nego presenças demoradas, me agrada a escassez de carinho, de barulho. Nego qualquer coisa a que eu possa me apegar e tirar meu foco. Qualquer coisa a que eu possa me apegar e possa ser usada contra mim. Qualquer coisa que possa ser tomada de mim. Melhor assim - repito - melhor assim - repito - melhor assim.

Mas Aldebaran entende, e quer fazer parte. Então aconteceu um pacto mudo, metafórico, de que ele seria parte disso, mas me deixaria no silêncio necessário. E nunca houve a promessa, mas eu nunca ousaria entrar em sua mente. Nunca houve, sequer, o pedido. Mas eu não me atreveria. Melhor assim. Permanecer como um jogo de advinhas, mesmo que ele pareça me conhecer a ponto de prever meus passos; e eu me surpreenda com os dele. Estou poetizando isso, mas é mais simples do que parece. E mais bonito do que eu possa poetizar. Sinto assim.

"_Caixa de cereais coloridos?_" releio a lista de compras. "_Isso deve ser coisa do Kiki, você não colocaria isso aqui..._"

Ele ri baixo, matreiro.

"_Fui eu sim_"

Sorrio incrédulo. "_E quanto a levar só coisas saudáveis?_"

"_Ah, mas o menino tem que comer umas porcarias também, ninguém é de ferro_"

"_Francamente, Aldebaran. Eu tenho certeza. Você vai devorar a caixa antes de Kiki ao menos sentir o cheiro_"

"_Nem vem, eu vou dividir com ele_" uma pausa para me analisar, e o complemento cabisbaixo "_você não acredita em mim, né?_"

Ele brinca, me balançando pelo ombro. Parece uma criança. Eu não acredito que esse sujeito se tornou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Pego duas caixas no mercadinho, por precaução, e voltamos para a Casa de Áries.

Kiki festeja com as bobagens que Aldebaran colocou escondido na bolsa de compras. Isso porque a ideia de levar apenas coisas saudáveis havia sido dele. Volto para a oficina, ouvindo Aldebaran dizer que vai ensinar Kiki a pescar num pantanal em sua terra natal e sorrio.

Bons frutos.

Bons feitos.

Um bom pai.


	2. Saori e Seiya

**Como disse o Dark Shaka, rituais; como eu disse, matinais.**

* * *

**Amantes**  
_Saori e Seiya_

**S**omos amantes. Tenho plena certeza disso.

Eu cresci; embora negue e tente demonstrar o contrário. Ela cresceu e isso é visível. Nós, daquela geração, fomos obrigados a crescer. Qual geração não deve ter sido, aliás?

Mas ela carrega um dever sem tamanho. Carrega nos braços o mundo. Mudaram as leis - Shun tem a cargo mais alto da Ordem e casou-se; e isso era inconcebível, anos antes - mas certas coisas não podem mudar. Ela é casada com a humanidade e com seu dever. E eu também deveria ser. "Sagrado Cavaleiro da Armadura de Sagitário", "Honrado Seiya", ou simplesmente "Cavaleiro de Sagitário" fora desse quarto. Aqui dentro "meu", "meu amor" e "querido". Somos amantes.

Mas não faz mal. Eu sempre me dediquei, mesmo sem possuí-la. Ainda me dedico, possuindo-a secretamente. Um segredo doce de se guardar.

Mas é ruim. Não tocar a mão que me afaga pela madrugada. Fugir às pressas antes do amanhecer. E, durante o dia, nenhum gesto que delate nosso envolvimento. Nenhum sinal de que ela se lembra de mim antes que a noite caia. Só observar. Contemplar. Adorar. Ela é uma deusa, então acho que não faço errado. Mesmo agora enquanto ela ainda dorme um sono preocupado. Como se, em seu sonho, atendesse às preces de todo mortal clamando clemência e acalanto de qualquer divindade. Saori não tem distinção de credo; acarinha cada espírito que pede calma para o espírito, independente do deus que chame. Acorda e protege a integridade física do mundo; dorme e destrói tantos pesadelos quanto pode, não tendo tempo para os próprios pesadelos. Porque é uma deusa num corpo humano, com necessidades humanas e processos biológicos que eu nunca fiz questão de estudar. E eu sou um amante de uma deusa casada com cada alma do planeta.

"Saori" eu chamo baixo, justamente para que ela não ouça. Chamo um sem-número de vezes, porque lá fora, do outro lado dessas paredes e daquela porta, ela será "A Deusa Atena", a "Nossa Deusa", "Sua Divindade" e incontáveis alcunhas que ela possa carregar. Esse quarto é um cais, onde eu sou apenas Seiya e ela apenas Saori. Mas somos assim apenas para nós mesmos. Apenas para os olhos dela, e apenas para os meus olhos.

Somos acobertados pelos pouquíssimos que sabem desse perigoso e doce segredo. Provavelmente só quem cresceu conosco, tão perto. Eles nos apóiam. Mas nós tomamos rumos tão distintos. Hyoga se tornou Cavaleiro de Aquário e está no extremo das terras onde treinou, reconstruindo o Graad Azul, dando esperança àquela gente. Shiryu está em Rozan, seguindo os passos de seu mestre, treinando novos aspirantes. A última notícia que tivemos é de que Shunrei está grávida. Todos ficamos ansiosos.

Ikki, o mesmo amargurado, negou a posição de Cavaleiro de Leão e fez da Ilha Canhão sua fortaleza de dor. Shun se sente mal por assumir tantas possibilidades e não dar atenção ao irmão mais velho. Recentemente, deixou a Armadura de Virgem para assumir o cargo - que ele chama - de "Grande Mestre em Treinamento". Mas todos, inclusive Saori, se referem a ele como Santíssimo Hierofante. Eu também, é engraçada a cara que ele faz quando ouve isso. Diz que está longe de ser tão eficiente quanto dizemos. June e ele se casaram-se já faz um tempo, e estão felizes. Meus amigos. E de Saori também. Dificilmente surgem oportunidades em que estão todos reunidos para rir do passado - inclusive das perdas. São escassas as ocasiões onde eu e Saori podemos dar as mãos na frente de alguém; onde eu posso chamá-la pelo nome. O nome que eu repito mil vezes, tentando aproveitar, porque a aurora chega sem calma, e eu não sei quando nos deitaremos de novo, e eu poderei repetir seu nome.

"_Ainda está acordado?_" a voz esganiçada me desperta, não do sono. Do devaneio. Aceno com a cabeça e faço carinho no abdômen de uma deusa sonolenta.

"_E ainda está aqui_" ela se vira e esconde o rosto no meu peito. Não diz em tom de reprovação. Sente-se confortada por saber que estou ali. E isso me acalma, da mesma maneira que alguém se sentiu confortado durante o sono dela.

Saori dispersa alguns beijos no meu peito, e minha mão vai até seu cabelo claro, quase loiro. Um afago que dá início a nossa despedida rotineira. Eu conto os segundos até que ela diga "vá, está na hora". Mas tento prolongar só mais um pouco, apertando-a contra mim, sentindo o seio macio contra minha pele. Repito baixo "Saori, Saori, Saori" mas agora ela ouve. E sabe do que se trata, então respeita o meu ritual com certa solenidade. E entre a repetição que sai de minha boca ela diz "meu Seiya" pausando em cada letra, tentando prolongar duas palavras por uma eternidade. A nossa voz se mistura, se une, como nossos corpos estão. E vai demorar até que isso aconteça de novo, então eu sorvo cada segundo com prazer.

Não somos mais a representação literal de uma princesa na torre esperando para ser salva por um cavaleiro. E eu sinto falta de quando ela era frágil, inexperiente e desajuizada. Não que eu fosse um poço de sabedoria mas, naquela época, eu sempre poderia carregá-la nos braços depois de derrotar legiões. Agora não mais.

Agora eu preciso dela mais do que qualquer coisa. E eu, por outro lado, sou só uma válvula de escape. Não quero dizer que sou um objeto. Mesmo se fosse, estaria honrado.

O abraço acaba numa distância crescente e gritante e dolorosa e amarga. Me consola saber que teremos mais encarnações pra aproveitar disso. Ela permanece deitada quando diz seu habitual "está na hora, querido". Eu sei disso. E levanto. Recolho minhas roupas, e me visto às pressas. Volto até a cama para o último beijo e sinto mãos em meu pescoço. Acaba o beijo, os olhos se abrem e ela pede numa afirmação

"_Vou ficar com o lenço_"

Sorrio. E saio. Vou para a casa de Sagitário, fingir estar dormindo, fingir ser o mesmo irresponsável de sempre que precisa ser acordado pelos amigos de trabalho. Fingir minha negligência para com o dever. Ser o Seiya que faz piadas. Ser o cara inconveniente de sempre. Eu até gosto, prefiro assim.

Mas é um dia especial. Um dia de observação, contemplação, servidão e adoração. Minha deusa demandou uma oferenda, e eu a vi, em seu altar usando meu lenço. Ninguém ousou desconfiar. Mas Shun me sorriu cúmplice e eu, matreiro, sorri de volta.

* * *

**"AH, MAS O SEIYA NÃO É TODO FORMAL ASSIM E MIMIMI-" vai si fudê.  
"MAS O SEIYA NÃO-" não quero sabê.  
"Mas o Seiya...-" vá pro Diabo. PRO DIABO!**


	3. Pandora e Radamanthys

**E eu que jurei nunca escrever ships que eu odiava.**

* * *

**Cão**

_Pandora e Radamanthys_

**B**usca carinho em minhas ações, amor em minha voz, compaixão no meu sexo. Busca efemeridades que eu nunca estive disposta a dispensar. Gruda em mim, sarnento. Um cão que me adotou como dono, e rosna quando se aproximam. Um cão inglês que fede a uísque. Do uísque não reclamo, acho que quem fede sou eu. Porque para deitar sob os mesmos lençóis que esse trapo de homem preciso estar podre de bêbada. Nego do mesmo amor que me foi negado; não por vingança. Porque acho que um homem que rasteja e lambe a mão que lhe castiga sem motivo não mereça amor nenhum. De Radamanthys tiro apenas o que quero. E quando ele termina, digo "sai de cima de mim". Ordeno. E ele obedece. O sotaque inglês em nada me apetece e não entendo porque as outras mulheres acham esse detalhe tão interessante, dizendo que é sarcástico, irônico e, por isso, atrativo. Eu digo que sarcasmo e ironia são dolorosos e só. Não vejo charme algum nas manobras desses homens para parecerem mais atrativos e ouvir aquilo que alimente sua vaidade. Frescura essa falta de objetividade. "Isso que é homem de verdade" ouvi Queen comentando com uma serviçal a respeito de Radamanthys enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores. No máximo, Radamanthys é cão.

Me vi adulta um dia. Mas meus olhos estavam fechados. E eu estava presa nessa Ordem, era a pessoa mais importante aqui. Então tomei isso como motivo para viver. Vivia para o meu trabalho. A princípio, o cão era a única diversão entre as paredes frias de um castelo. Mas eu conheci o mundo aos poucos. Conheci valores e desprazeres novos, além da mediocridade da bajulação. Conheci pessoas que lutavam por ideais, pessoas que viviam. Conheci uma alma tão doce. Outra tão amarga. Não sei como, mas ambas estavam ligadas a mim. Até sei, mas não ligo para como, ou porque. Me importo apenas com fato de tê-los conhecido. E eu os amei, de diversas formas. Me sinto tola. Idiota e fraca por pensar assim sobre homens que não me querem. Ou até querem, mas me negam. E me sinto podre por voltar a brincar com o cão do castelo. A paz reina, fomos trazidos de volta, mas de que adianta? Meus olhos foram abertos, mas eu, agora, me tranquei numa jaula, impotente, não vendo o mundo. Realmente vivo para o trabalho. Planejamento da Ordem, Concílio entre os representantes máximos e diplomatas, burocracia, ter que ver a cara do Hierofante de Atena toda vez... Suspiro. E isso me desgasta. Por isso me agrada o uísque do cão. Bebo. Castiga o fígado quando sorvo, mas me acalenta a alma.

E eu preciso. Agora mesmo preciso do uísque. O quadril bruto de Radamanthys entre minhas pernas não é de todo ruim, mas eu preciso mesmo beber pra dizer que me agrada. Me fazer de puta, como se desse um biscoito ao cão. Vai que ele cansa e eu tenho de procurar outro brinquedo? Vai que um dia compreende que esteve rastejando e decide levantar? Essas coisas dão trabalho e, ou eu trabalho ou busco algum novo tapete. Eu sei que é errado de muitas formas. E feio. Mas eu não posso me desviar das minhas responsabilidades. Minhas responsabilidades são minha... vida?

Estendo o braço tentando alcançar a garrafa sobre o criado mudo. Não alcanço. Ele entende. E pega pra mim. Abro a boca, língua pra fora, lasciva. Deve ser a primeira inclinação a floreios mais ousados na cama. Ele para de me foder pra derramar o líquido amargo em mim. Engulo o quanto consigo, o resto escorre para os peitos apertados pelo espartilho que eu nem fiz questão de tirar. O prendo com as coxas, como se o quisesse plenamente dentro de mim. Arranho seus lados, nas costelas, enquanto ele deixa a garrafa segura no chão mesmo, e torna mover os quadris. Não é de todo ruim que seja bruto. É o que preciso agora. Eu quero ser machucada. Castigo pro corpo é salvação pra alma, repito. O trago pra perto, um abraço áspero, que ele deve saber ser de mentira. Eu não penso em outros homens - isso vai além da crueldade que eu posso destilar. Apenas me esforço para pensar nele. Para fazer Radamanthys um homem e não cão. O álcool me ajuda, e eu sinto. A cada estocada eu me entrego. E cravo mais forte as unhas. Ouço seus grunhidos - parece mesmo um animal mas agora é bom. É o castigo que eu preciso por ser tão estúpida e cruel. As mãos grandes em meus ombros servem para aumentar o ritmo de estocadas dolorosas, deliciosas. Que me foda como o animal estúpido que é. E quando vem a onda que me sobe por sobre cada centímetro da carne e me faz gozar, rosno tão selvagem e irracional quanto ele. É preciso perder a linha, às vezes. Dançar a dança do inimigo, dormir com lobos, e essas outras bobagens de se dizer. Mas Radamanthys não entende como funciono e nem se esforça para entender. Ele busca carinho de quem adotou como dono. Ele busca todas as efemeridades que eu não busco dispensar. E quando peço educadamente que saia de dentro de mim, ele faz a mesma cara de cachorro pidão. Então me vejo obrigada a enxotá-lo como o animal que é. Ele sai do meu quarto mas deixa o meu uísque. E eu estou suja.

Não que isso seja ruim.

Estou fedendo a uísque, suor e porra. Eu sei que é fedor, eu sei que é. Mas me parece perfume. Me levanto, tiro os lençóis e separo-os para jogar fora mais tarde. Preparo meu banho. Quero tirar cada centímetro de sujeira de cão inglês de mim. E permanecer assim, fedendo só a uísque. Até estar cansada de permanecer limpa do resto.

* * *

**"Ai, você não fez isso com meu casal favorito" e_e**


End file.
